


Flutter by, Butterfly

by moji964



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Memory Loss, Watcher! Grian, Winged Grian, i wouldn’t call this a proper watcher AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moji964/pseuds/moji964
Summary: Mumbo can never remember who built the mansion looming over the jungle, or the barge that sat in the center of the shopping district.Until he does.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748890
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Flutter by, Butterfly

There was a garbled message in chat.  
The letters shifted form, strange symbols blinking in and out of existence.

It was illegible.

And it made Mumbo smile.  
Granted, he had no idea why he was, but he could feel it- something was coming and he had to greet it. It felt familiar, his feet moving before his mind made a decision, acting on an instinct he didn’t know he had.

He waited in front of some arbitrary spot near the mystery mansion, the giant building was well-maintained despite no one living there.  
It appeared in segments and grew over time as if someone was slowly adding to it when no one was looking.  
But no one knew who was building it.

A bedrock portal appeared in the blink of an eye, and a small figure stepped out.

Red sweater, blond hair.

And Mumbo smiled as all the memories came rushing back.  
Just like Grian said they would.

“Been a while, G.” Mumbo poked Grian in the side.

“Oh shush. You remember what I said now- it’s the only way they’d let me stay. Last season was a gift from the Watchers after all. They still need me helping out.” 

“I know that now, but I don’t think I’ll ever get used to not remembering you when you leave.”

“Aww, you _do_ care about me!” Grian teased. He was elbowed in the side.

“Still am insufferable gremlin, I see.” Mumbo said as he rolled his eyes.

“They won’t let me goof about while I’m on duty, so you get the brunt of it.  
“I’d apologise, but I’m really not sorry for messing with you, Mumby. It’s good to be back.”

“Good to have you back. How long you stayin this time?”

“Just a few days. I tried to ask for a month but there’s several new worlds that need some help getting started so I gotta help with that.  
“but! It’s no matter really. I’ll be back sooner than you think, Mumbo. Promise.”

“Well with that promise in mind, why don’t you help me stock up the barge? I’ve been doing it for you while you were gone.”

“Sounds good.” Grian smiled as he took to the skies, laughing as Mumbo fumbled with rockets to even get off the ground.

He fell back into the same easy rhythm he found when Grian first joined the world.

Grian was cautious and scared, worried that the Watchers would be mad about how long he stayed. When the time came to jump worlds, Grian had made a sort of deal- spend some time in Hermitcraft and the other part tending to his responsibilities.  
The only catch was that no one would remember him during his time away.

Which made for a lot of confusion whenever Grian came and went, people left with emotions they didn’t know what to do with and dealing with heartbreak time after time, confused as to which friend they had forgotten.

Mumbo knew the feeling all too well.

It was weird, to say the least.  
He missed Grian so much it hurt, but he could never figure out a name when he was gone. The mansion loomed in the corners of his mind, phantom memories slipping away before he could catch them.

But when Grian came back? Everything felt right. He had a name to the mansion again, but more importantly, memories of all his times with Grian, the hollow feeling that plagued him vanished with the prankster around.

He didn’t know if the others felt the same.

* * *

The days flew by, time spent by helping Grian work on the mansion or visiting Grumbot or simply hanging out and enjoying the pranksters company.

Grian stepped back to stare up at the mansion with a grin, looking to Mumbo to see what the redstoner thought.

“Yeah, I like the side without the snow.”

Grian gave a fake sob.

“Oh hush, I’ll help you with the string. It won’t be that bad.”

“You better write that down so you don’t forget it when I leave. That and stocking the barge while I’m away.”

“If I’m stocking your barge, I better be getting half the profits then.”

“A quarter?”

“Third.”

Grian rolled his eyes. “Fine. A third of the profits are yours.”

“I’m writing that down too, yknow.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you. I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

Mumbo looked up from the book he was writing in, the page filled with little notes that he wanted to remember or doodles of circuits. “How soon?”

“Sooner than you think, Mumbo.” Grian reassured as he stepped through the bedrock portal, the frame vanishing the second the prankster was gone.

...Why was Mumbo in front of the empty mansion again? He felt like he was forgetting something important, the pages of the book in his hands were fluttering in the wind.

Wait- book? When was he holding that?  
Mumbo glanced down at the pages, only to find them blank.  
Maybe he came over here, intending to take notes on the mansion.  
Yeah- that had to be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the title totally doesn’t fit, but it’s catchy so it’s staying.


End file.
